Eternal Battle
by FallenKitsunee
Summary: Saya knows that both she and Diva must die. So that time could flow normally. So that no more blood shed must happen. Saya must leave all that she loves behind so that she can have a new beginning.


Okay!!! This is my first one-shot! I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. So…you tell me! That's what reviews are for! ^.^ Buh-Bye!

___________________________________________________________________________________ One would think that I would be happy about being an older sister. That I would be happy to have someone to protect and to love. And that I would also be happy about the fact that I would no longer be alone. I did have Haji, but he was only a boy at the time. Well, he was at the time I first met her, but he was grown when the battle started.

An eternal battle that has raged for as long as I could remember. The whole thing was my fault. If I had never let Diva out. If I had never given my blood to Haji. But I couldn't just stand back and watch her suffer, and loose him to the world that Death occupies.

"Saiya…" I turned towards Haji as his deep monotone voice echoed through my mind.

I smiled tightly. I wasn't even in the mood to smile but I would try. "I'm fine!"

He said nothing, his strange shade of blue eyes bore into me. He knew me better then I knew myself.

He stepped closer and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Pulling my own body against his chest.

I leaned my head back, gazing up at his face. He really was handsome. And I longed to return the love he held for me. Though I'm afraid my time is running out. I can feel it course through my body. It's not the regular sleepy feeling I get when I'm about to go into my sleep for thirty years. It's deeper. Like I'm walking straight to my death bed.

Haji squeezed me slightly. Trying to reassure me in his own way.

I tried to smile again, but it didn't come to me. My body didn't seem to do what I wanted it to. It seemed even my body wanted me to show my true feelings to him, to somehow show him that he could show emotion every once in awhile.

I pulled away from him and took a few steps back. "I want to be alone for a little while…"

He said nothing but he moved his head slightly. Without out thinking of anything for a few seconds I walked over to someplace I could be alone. We were in Paris. Diva was here, and I intended to kill her. To kill my little sister…

I shook my head. I have to erase all thoughts of her like that. She had to die. If she didn't we would both keep living till one of us would die. Even then, would I continue to go on? Would Haji also? All of these thoughts and a whole lot more plagued my mind as I walked down the dark cobblestone streets of Paris.

I leaned heavily against a brick wall. My heart rate speeding up. It was then that I heard her song. A song that only I seemed to hear.

I wanted to hate her. Yet…I couldn't…

My eyes followed a white car as it sped down the street. Time seemed to slow down as it passed me. I knew Diva was in there and I knew it wasn't time for me to kill her…not yet…

Even after she killed Riku and Joel.

There were two parts of me. The older sister that wanted to protect Diva, and the part of me that knew this must be done. To stop all of this from happening all over.

Her sad lonely song echoed through my head even after the car was gone. I slid down the brick wall my eyes wide. Her song was bringing back things I had long forgotten.

I shook my head once more. No. I was not going to run. Not anymore. Diva will die.

I walked back the way I came. Heading back to Haji. Once I got back, even though I didn't think much about it. I knew what I had to do. And What I had to do before it.

I walked into the small apartment building we both occupied here. I didn't want to stay at headquarters. To many things to think about. To many things to remember.

Everything that happened that night was foggy. Though I could vaguely remember that I kissed Haji and a few flashes of our bodies intertwined for most of the night. Even after I fell asleep I could sense that he was still there. Watching over me. Protecting me. I didn't know how long he had loved me though I could sense that it had been for awhile.

The bright morning sun strained my eyes as I sat up slowly. The covers falling off my slender frame, revealing my nude body underneath. I pulled the sheet up to my neck even as I stood up to get my clothes.

An uneasy wariness spread through my body. Today was the day. And this was the last dawn I would see.

I put my clothes on and walked over to Haji's cello case. Opening the secret compartment and taking my sword out. Tonight was the night that everything would fall into line. Life would go back to normal. Everything would go on without Diva and me.

I knew that I couldn't survive alone in this world. If I were to survive this whole mess might start over. Diva might be reborn.

Though I do understand why she's like the way she is. At least this is a human explanation. She was locked in the tower with very little interaction with anything living. What they did to her wasn't humane…

Again she could have be born the way she is. No she was born the way she is. Our blood will kill each other. It was a roaring battle since the begging. Since we were both in the cocoons in our mother's mummified body.

I could feel Haji come up behind me. I could feel that he was worried about me. Without him having to say anything I turned toward him. " You remember our promise? Well…I don't want you to follow me! Not after I'm gone…"

His eyes widened ever so slightly and he turned me around to face him. "Saiya! What do you mean?"

I smiled sadly, a lone tear trailing down my cheek. " I know we made a promise to always be together. You said you would always follow me until that promise was fulfilled! But not this time…" Another tear flowed down my cheek as the first one dropped to the floor.

He said nothing. I didn't know how long I stood there or how long he just stared. Finally he cupped my cheek in his hand. "I won't leave you. You are the sole reason I live. It's my duty to protect you, and it's my will to make your wishes come true."

His strange shade of eyes that were mixed between a deep blue and an icy blue bore into my own dull crimson gaze.

I smiled sadly and caressed his cheek softly. "It's my will that you live…I love you…"

His eyes frantically searched mine. " And I love you…Saiya…"

I laughed softly. More tears spilling down my cheeks. "This must end. All the blood shed. Nothing good will come out of either me or Diva surviving."

Haji once again said nothing. A small spark of emotion flickering deep in his eyes.

I continued speaking. " I started this all decades ago. Since I started it. Over sixty years has passed by. Now I must finish this. On the day I discovered her. Was the day I sealed my fate." I didn't give him a chance to answer as I ran out. I could hear my heart throbbing in my ears as I ran down the cobblestone street. I finally came to a stop somewhere near an opera house.

I ran a hand through my short dark hair gazing at the entrance. I looked down at my hands, only to realize that I had brought the sword with me.

I laughed at the irony. I was nothing but a killer. I was no better then Diva. We were identical all except the eyes and our personalities. But now that I look at it. We were more alike then we ever knew. The silver moonlight reflected off the blade.

Slicing my thumb over the sharp edge of my blade I walked towards the opera house. Diva's song was flowing through my head. Before I even got to the entrance, the two large white doors blew open. Making the bottom of my jacket flutter behind me.

"Big sister…so good to see you…" I could see her neon blue eyes as I walked towards her. "Now is the time where this will all end."

She laughed manically. Blood lust clearly shining in her eyes. "Come and get me sister."

With a yell I darted towards her my sword held out before me. "This will end!"

She dodged me a few times and attacked me. She didn't have a weapon. Yet she was still stronger. It didn't take long till we were both out of breath. Our eyes shining in the darkness. I could feel that this would be my final charge. I darted once more, and my sword went straight through her chest.

Shock sprang into her eyes as she fell back. "S-Sister…" Her body hit the ground as her blood spread out beneath her. The wound I made in her chest start to crystallize. It was spreading over her body fast. I dropped to my knees down beside her. I smiled softly. "I'll be with you soon…"

I cut her hand and her blood seeped out of the wound. I lapped up a few drops and gasped in pain as my body also started to crystallize. I laid down next to her laying my head on he chest. Our eyes were both closed as our bodies turned to stone.

Now I could finally play my part as her older sister. Where ever we were going at least we would be together. Maybe just maybe this would be a new beginning for the both of us.

We no longer had to fight any battles. All that was left was one last battle.

An eternal battle.


End file.
